Talk:Blockbuster Entertainment Awards/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180417004025
everything about computers culture like mediamass from Justin bunnell Jennifer love hewitt Blockbuster Entertainment Awards Mediamass the fathers of these legends hale,phillips,packard,hewitt are the real creator some of the female creators of the hp computer Jennifer hale actress/singer of Cinderella/Scooby doo comedian I don't see no,ect,model,charmed,ect britta phillips band member singer of Dean & Britta Luna Ultrababyfat The Belltower Galaxie 500 Ben Lee jem and holograms actress/voice Kelly Packard basketball coach actress California Dreams Baywatch Ripley's Believe It or Not!. GSN Live The Wonder Years, Blossom, Step by Step, Boy Meets World, USA High and The Wild Thornberrys. Jennifer love Hewitt ghost whisper,party of five,1 0f the scooby doo singers voice actress and singer Prominent American video game and animated film voice actress who provided voices for characters in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Diablo III, and Metal Gear Solid. Before Fame She had her first acting role at age 16 in A Father's Homecoming, a TV movie. Trivia Video game fans came to know her for voice acting in the Mass Effect trilogy. Family Life She married Barry Oswick in 2009. Associated With She did voice acting with Chuck McCann for the animated Iron Man series also probally related to Hollywood legends Barbara hale,alan hale and lucy hale but really it was William Redington Hewlett that helped Kelly's father Hewlett-Packard Company Notable peopleedit Michael Capellas (Compaq CEO/Chairman – HP President)116 Barney Oliver, founder and director of HP laboratories Steve Wozniak117 Tom Perkins Carly Fiorina, 2016 Republican presidential candidate Matt Shaheen, management consultant executive at HP Enterprise Services in Plano, Texas; Republican member of the Texas House of Representatives John Schultz (HP Lawyer - Oracle Lawsuit)118 HP logo 2012.svg Last logo of Hewlett-Packard used from 2010 to 2015; now used by HP Inc. HP Headquarters Palo Alto.jpg HP headquarters in Palo Alto, California, U.S. Former type Public Traded as NYSE: HPQ Industry Computer hardware Computer software IT services IT consulting Fate Renamed as HP Inc. Successor HP Inc. Hewlett Packard Enterprise Founded January 1, 1939; 79 years ago Founders William Redington Hewlett and David Packard Defunct November 1, 2015 (main company) (For Hewlett Packard Enterprise). Now operating as HP Inc. Headquarters Palo Alto, California, U.S. Area served Worldwide Products See list of HP products. Subsidiaries Hewlett-Packard David Packard David Packard.jpg United States Deputy Secretary of Defense In office January 24, 1969 – December 13, 1971 President Richard Nixon Preceded by Paul Nitze Succeeded by Kenneth Rush Personal details Born September 7, 1912 Pueblo, Colorado Died March 26, 1996 (aged 83) Stanford, California Spouse(s) Lucile Salter (d. 1987) Children David, Nancy, Susan, and Julie Education Stanford University Known for Co-founder of: Hewlett-Packard Awards Sylvanus Thayer Award (1982) Presidential Medal of Freedom (1988) Public Welfare Medal (1989) William Redington Hewlett William Hewlett.jpg Born May 20, 1913 Ann Arbor, Michigan, United States Died January 12, 2001 (aged 87) Palo Alto, California, United States Alma mater Stanford University, Massachusetts Institute of Technology Known for Co-founder of: Hewlett-Packard Spouse(s) Flora Lamson Hewlett (1939-1977) Rosemary Bradford Hewlett (1978-2001) Children Eleanor, Walter, James, William and Mary Scientific career Academic advisors Frederick Emmons Terman Herbert Daniel Hewitt (1942) involved in hp computer history too by guessing Edit Share Main tree descendants Herbert Daniel Hewitt ‡ Birth: 1942 Father: Herbert James Hewitt (1903-1992) Mother: Mary Elizabeth Ogle (1918-2001) Spouse / partner: Patricia Mae Shipp (1945-2012) Sex: Male Icon Edit Facts Biography Herbert Daniel Hewitt was born 1942 to Herbert James Hewitt (1903-1992) and Mary Elizabeth Ogle (1918-2001) . He married Patricia Mae Shipp (1945-2012) . Contentsshow Children Offspring of Herbert Daniel Hewitt and Patricia Mae Shipp (1945-2012) Name Birth Death Joined with Todd Daniel Hewitt (1970) Jennifer Love Hewitt (1979) 21 February 1979 Waco, Texas, United States Brian Hallisay (1978-) Britta Phillips Britta Phillips - 06 Born June 11th, 1963 Boyne City, Michigan, United States Role(s) Jem (singing voice) Stage manager (film) Occupation Musician, songwriter, actor, voice actor Genres Dream pop, indie rock, folk Instruments Vocals, guitar, bass guitar Years active 1985-present Associated acts Jem, Galaxie 500, The Belltower, Ultrababyfat, Luna, Dean & Britta, Ben Lee Peter Phillips, was a musician, songwriter and jingle composer Peter Philips (also Phillipps, Phillips, Pierre Philippe, Pietro Philippi, Petrus Philippus; c.1560–1628) was an eminent English composer, organist, and Catholic priest exiled to Flanders. He was one of the greatest keyboard virtuosos of his time, and transcribed or arranged several Italian motets and madrigals by such composers as Lassus, Palestrina, and Giulio Caccini for his instruments. Some of his keyboard works are found in the Fitzwilliam Virginal Book. Philips also wrote many sacred choral works. Peter Phillips (born 15 Oct 1953)1 is a British choral conductor and musicologist. He was the founder of The Tallis Scholars2 in 1973 and of Gimell Records3 (with Steve Smith) in 1980. American rock singer who is best known as the singing voice of the title character of the animated TV show Jem. She is a member of the band Luna and has also released three Dean & Britta albums with her husband and Luna bandmate Dean Wareham. Her debut solo album, Luck or Magic, was released in 2016. Before Fame She played in the bands The Belltower and Ultrababyfat in the 1990s. Trivia She acted in the 1988 film Satisfaction in the role of Billie. She and her husband Dean scored Noah Baumbach's films The Squid & The Whale and Mistress American. Family Life Her father, Peter Phillips, was a jazz, classical and session musician who worked on the Jem cartoon, as well as with Philip Glass, Herbie Hancock and Kai Winding. Her father, Peter Phillips, was a musician, songwriter, jingle composer and former music teacher of Paul Simon,3 who also worked on several Broadway plays Associated With She acted alongside Dennis Farina in an episode of the TV show Crime Story in 1988 related to legends sarah phillps growing up creepie editor,singer,youtube,ect and Michael phillps the furniture king,garret phillips the razor inventor and others Originally from Montreal, Canada, Sara is an independent, pop/soul singer-songwriter now living in Los Angeles, California. While living in New York City for almost four years, honing her craft, performing at the city’s most storied venues, and touring across North America, Sara wrote, co-produced, and recorded her self-titled debut EP. The response to her carefully-crafted original work was overwhelming. Her popular YouTube channel began to garner more fans, and hundreds of thousands of views. Sara later released a follow-up single, the heartfelt 'Rolling Stone', followed by her popular single, ‘Boy Who Let Me Down', produced by Grammy-nominated Mike Daley and Mitchell Owens. Also produced by Daley and Owens, Sara's highly anticipated second EP, 'Sea Change', was released on June 28th, and continues to grow her loyal fanbase. Sara writes with an honesty and raw emotionality that seems unparalleled in today’s popular music. Musically, Sara’s influences come from other singer-songwriter greats, including Joni Mitchell, Bob Dylan and Amy Winehouse. Fans can find Sara on tour, on her YouTube channel, on iTunes and all other online music services. Sarah Phillips is an American fashion designer. She founded Sarah Phillips New York in 1989 and was the designer for the 1992 Inaugural Ball gown for Hillary Rodham Clinton. Taking a break from designing from 1993 to 2012 in order to raise her children, she relaunched Sarah Phillips New York in 2013. Everything You Need To Know About Sarah Phillips, Former ESPN Columnist And Social-Media Scammer Sarah Phillips - Managing Director and Founder Sarah Phillips is deputy opinion editor and previously worked on G2 and the Observer. Follow her on Twitter @sarahlphillips Sarah Phillips may refer to: Sarah Phillips (cyclist) (born 1967), British cyclist Sarah Phillips (fashion designer), American fashion designer Sarah Phillips (singer), British singer Full name Sarah Phillips Born 3 July 1967 (age 50) Stonehaven, United Kingdom1 Height 168 cm (5 ft 6 in)1 Weight 57 kg (126 lb)1 Team information Discipline Road cycling Role Rider Sarah Phillips (born 3 July 1967) competed for the United Kingdom as a road cyclist in the 1996 Summer Olympics. She participated in the women's road race and women's time trial at the 1996 Olympics, finishing 19th in the road race and 21st in the time trial Sarah Phillips (born 4 August 1993) is a singer who recorded a cover of Paolo Nutini's Autumn as a tribute to her mother, who died after a four-year battle with cancer, using a mobile phone.1 Phillips' cover of the track was put onto YouTube and garnered a UK release. The track reached #49 in the UK.2 She has also recorded "Blue Chair", a song she wrote herself, as well as various other cover versions of songs for an EP to raise money for the charity established in memory of her mother.3 Indexes Forums, blogs Explore in: Globals missing- person, Facts articles- person, Phillips (surname) Sarah Phillips (?-?) Edit Share Sarah Phillips Spouse / partner: Leonard Howard (1886-1944) Sex: Female Icon Edit Facts Sarah Phillips was born on an unknown date . She married Leonard Howard (1886-1944) . Contentsshow Children Offspring of Sarah Phillips and Leonard Howard (1886-1944) Name Birth Death Joined with Cordelia Elsie Howard (1910-2000) Winifred Howard (1912-1998) Elmer Howard (1913-2001) Carson Howard (1916-1984) Sarah Phillips (Author of Busy Baby First 100 Words) Sarah Philips Bureaucrat Admin 606 Edits since joining this wiki March 20, 2017 My favorite wikis Growing Up Creepie Wiki Liberty's kids Wiki so famous that she has a cartoon with character named sarah phillips on liberty kids created by Reo Jones Known For Smile: A Musical Smile: A Musical Producer (2017) Separation of Church and Livia Separation of Church and Livia Producer (2017) Actress: Another Word for Waitress Actress: Another Word for Waitress Director (2017) Bullseye: The Man Who Never Misses Bullseye: The Man Who Never Misses Visual Effects (2017 Known For Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 Burkittsville Tourist #2 2000 Napoleon Dynamite Napoleon Dynamite School Kid Known For 813 Lake Street 813 Lake Street Editor Known For Hamlet Hamlet The Players 1990 Shopping Shopping Reporter's Voice America's Core (Documentary) (production assistant) if you want use imdb to get more on the legends and modern day helpers of the hp go right ahead